Promise of the Violet
by Red Moon Kree
Summary: The Irken Armada has invaded Earth or have they? Though Zim has waited for this all his life, he is not satisfied and attached to Dib, Kree, and especially Gaz. Will relationships change or will he kill his enemies? Who will he side with?
1. Beauty Among the Rare

**This Chapter is kind of short, and boring. But . . . but . . . BUT the next will be so much more interesting . . . .**  
  
Zim sighed as he neared the High Skool building. He couldn't stand being on this terrible planet. Not one second. Not one millisecond. . .  
  
It had been four years that Zim lived on the planet, Earth. He was a sophomore in High Skool, and he wondered why he even attended skool in the first place. It's not like he needed it anyway, he was smarter than most of the humans . . . there were exceptions sometimes like Dib, Kree, Gaz, but the rest of them were plain stupid. Now that they were in High Skool, most of the humans were now as it was called "boy crazy" and "girl crazy". Absolutely revolting.  
  
Zim watched Dib and Kree pass by, walking together, talking and laughing. Remembering the old times when Dib would just walk in by himself, either head held high proudly, or trudging slowly, with his head down. Nowadays, he would always come in proudly. It had been a little less than four years that Dib and Kree met. Zim remembered how he met Kree. When in combat against Kree, he was a little softer because she had saved his life once before. Still, they were enemies.  
  
Dib and Kree stood near the opening of the skool door talking. Zim looked around, trying to see if he could find-  
  
There she was: walking by herself. She wasn't playing her Game Slave 4, but it was in her left hand by her side. For once, she didn't where the clothes she usually wore. She had a short black skirt and boots and a purple sweatshirt kind of sweater on. Her skull necklace still hung from her neck, and she had her hair tied up.  
  
Zim, a bit mesmerized followed her as she walked into the High Skool building. He walked up the High Skool steps, not noticing that Dib stuck his foot out right in front of the doors.  
  
Zim fell on his face, and slowly he lifted himself up with his hands. He saw Gaz slowly continuing walking down the halls, not for a second looking back. But then, she did, she looked almost sympathetic, but she smiled a little. Just a little. Still, Zim felt that she was a beauty among the rare. Dib, laughed a bit, kind of surprised Zim STILL fell for that trip and Kree as well was trying not laugh, but it was hard for her anyway.  
  
Dib shrugged a little, weakly smiling. "Sorry, Zim. Just couldn't help myself."  
  
The warning bell rang and Kree and Dib started walking towards the door. Kree helped Zim stand up and then kept on walking with Dib.  
  
Zim stood there motionless just looking down the hall. Seeing Kree, seeing Dib, trying to find Gaz in the crowds of the High Skool students. He sighed, knowing that Earth was the worst place in the entire galaxy. Everyone else on Earth was a bunch or stupid morons who could care less about everyone else. The Irken Empire was nothing like that, he thought. The Irken Empire cared about another Irken Invader as much as the next. The Irken Empire was strong and invincible, and yet the humans were just a weak race and the downfall of their race would be their lack of care.  
  
Finally, some kids behind him wanted Zim to get out of the way so they could get into the skool. Zim continued walking into skool, and made it into class before the bell rang again.  
  
He wondered how long he would have to stay with these revolting humans and wished that the Tallests could bring the Armada over to Earth and conquer it, but little did he know that his wish might, it just might come true.  
  
**I know its short. Maybe even boring, but that's wat beginning chapters are for, anyway. 


	2. Before the Sun Rises...

**I forgot to mention in the first chapter: this takes place after "History Goes Wrong".** **Also, I changed the summary.** **Enjoy** **Kree**  
  
It was no sooner as all the kids walked into the classroom ..  
  
"This ain't no horror movie." Dib stared deathly looking ship that had just landed out the classroom window.  
  
All of a sudden, a powerful overwhelming force crushed them against the wall with the windows shattering and glass pieces flying everywhere. In fact, some of the pieces landed in the chests and hearts of other classmates. The walls were falling down from each side, crushing some students there as well. The desks and chairs banged into the children and the teacher herself. Since it was the biology classroom, all the cages and fish tanks were ripped apart. The animals, the alive ones at least ran out. The fish tank's water swirled around the room, leaving streams of blood.  
  
Dib weakly stood up from the explosion. He pushed off a desk that had landed on him and bruised his shins. What had happened? Who attacked them? Though he knew that was usually his top priority, but he had another thing on his mind. Or rather, another person on his mind. Kree.  
  
"KREE!" He yelled searching the blood filled room for her, scanning every inch, with his ears open to every sound.  
  
His eyes found her, lying on the ground with parts of the sidewall lying on top of her.  
  
"KREE!" He ran over to her and threw off the parts of wall on top of her: they were pretty heavy. He lifted her in his arms; she felt so weak and light in his arms, like a doll. The explosion wasn't some puny one, that's for sure. She had a cut across the side of her cheek, and more cuts and bruises around her arms and legs. Her clothes were torn and ripped, and her glasses were bent. Blood ran down the side of her face, and she weakly opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey Dib," she weakly smiled. "It' ain't no romance movie either."  
  
"I'm not going to leave you."  
  
"Whoever said you had to, I can still run. One little explosion can't make me cower down to my knees."  
  
"Little." Dib smirked. "I have get Gaz out of here and then we go straight to my house."  
  
"That's not the only person we have to get out of here." Kree murmured as Dib helped her stand up.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Zim."  
  
"Zim??? Zim? Why would we need to save him? Can't he save himself?" Dib scowled.  
  
"No, we have other reasons to save him other than securing his safety." Kree pointed outside to the ship.  
  
Dib's eyes widened when he saw what she was pointing to. "Hell yeah, let's go find Zim ."  
  
"I'll find Zim, you find your sister. We'll me by that tree right outside of the skool steps, if it's still standing." Kree declared.  
  
"Yeah, you go find Zim." Dib rolled his eyes. "Have a fun time with Zim."  
  
"Yeah ." Kree glared at him. "But don't expect it ."  
  
"See ya later, Kree."  
  
"Hopefully, we will."  
  
The two split up, Dib leaving the classroom, heading for his sister's classroom. Kree first searched around the room, knowing that he couldn't have gone that far and he /was/ in her class that period. She spotted him trapped by a few desks in the corner. She quickly approached him.  
  
"Need a little help, Zim?" She grinned playfully.  
  
"Not from a human stinkbeast." He snickered. "Invaders don't need help!"  
  
"Fine, Zim. I guess I'll see you around then ." Kree turned around, pretending to leave and walk away.  
  
"WAIT!!!!! No! Don't go . I need, um . assistance. Yeah! Assistance." Zim quickly said.  
  
"Whatever." Kree rolled her eyes. She lifted a few desks away, though her arms were a bit weak. Zim lifted the rest off and he was out. "Pretty bright, Zim. To place an attack and have yourself get caught in it."  
  
Zim eyed her carefully. "What do you mean, Earthling?"  
  
"Did you catch sight of the ship, Zim? The one that threw the bomb over here?" Kree sneered.  
  
"You think /I/ attacked the skool?" Zim questioned.  
  
"Yes, why else would there be the Irken symbol on the ship. What other explanation would I have?"  
  
"That is the most stupidest explanation I have ever heard." Zim sniggered. "Sure, I have sent for the Armada to come before, but not recently and it would take awhile for them to get here. They would have told me if they were going to attack. It must have been some other planet's symbol ." Zim shrugged, and then realized what he just said. "ANOTHER PLANET'S SMYBOL????? WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE? THIS IS MY PLANET!!"  
  
"Not while I'm living." Kree grumbled. "Now let's get out of here. I don't want to be crushed by another wall again." She pulled Zim's hand and dragged him out the classroom door and out the school.  
  
"GAZ!" Dib called out through the halls. While everyone was running one-way, which was /out/ the door, Dib ran against them. It was hard because the force of everyone running the opposite way was overwhelming to Dib. "GAZ!" He screamed through everyone's yelling. All of a sudden, he felt a powerful push against his chest. He almost fell backwards but he was able to keep himself standing.  
  
"Hey, wrong way, loser!" The kid who bumped into him shouted. It was Gaz.  
  
"Gaz! Come on! We got to get out of here!" Dib urged.  
  
"As if I didn't know that." Gaz rolled her eyes. "Now hurry up and run! You're holding everyone up, and more importantly, me."  
  
Dib turned the other way and caught Gaz's hands. He ran, pulling her along with him. Gaz, annoyed with Dib, ran with him. They made their way through the crowd of students, barely making it, because what looked like "Irken soldiers" were chasing them with laser guns. "Probably in favor of Red." Dib grumbled to himself. Many fell down . dead . and were crushed by other students.  
  
They slid down the railing of the school steps and Dib spotted the tree where they had planned to meet at, bent over, but still standing. More importantly, Kree and Zim were standing there. He hurried over smirking at the sight of them standing next to each other, kind of close too.  
  
"So, what have you two been doing while we were gone." Dib sneered.  
  
Kree winced and hesitated. "Nothing, Dib ."  
  
"Human Stink Worm," Zim started. "I refuse to take any of your foolish nonsense and taunting of the thought /I/, mighty Zim, would be /interested/ in /Kree/. We're just enemies. Softer enemies than you, but enemies."  
  
"Meaning in English?" Dib questioned.  
  
"I don't want to take any of your crap no more." Zim smirked.  
  
"Nicely put." Gaz grinned.  
  
"Stay out of this, Gaz." Dib glared.  
  
"As much as I would love to watch you two argue," Kree sniggered. "I do believe we have some "escaping" to do?"  
  
A laser beam missed them by an inch.  
  
"You're right, shall we go on truce?" Dib said really quickly.  
  
"Fine." Zim replied reluctantly.  
  
"We use your place to stay at." Dib declared.  
  
"NO WAY! WHY MY PLACE?" Zim yelled.  
  
"Uh, because we can contact your Tallests from there?" Kree retorted.  
  
"Oh . of course . I knew that ." Zim stalled.  
  
"Yeah . uh huh ." Dib rolled his eyes.  
  
"So are we going to run, or not?" Gaz yelled.  
  
"You know, Dib, I really like your sister's point of view." Kree grinned. "Everyone runs." [Yay! A quote from Minority Report]  
  
Dib grinned back at her. "Everyone runs."  
  
"We'll take a short cut through the allies." Zim declared. "I found it as a way to get home when Dib was chasing me."  
  
"But unfortunately, for you, at least, /I/ found it, so you couldn't use it anymore because then Dib would find out too." Smiled Kree.  
  
"Come on, let's not waste time." Zim hurried, and they all began to start to run. They followed Zim between some buildings, turning left, and right, going straight, or diagonal. They knew that they couldn't stop because then they would be caught for sure. And who wants a laser burning against your back, anyway?  
  
All of a sudden, Gaz saw a laser brush pass her hair and just missed the side of her head. "RUN!" She screamed. "THEY'RE GOING AFTER US!"  
  
Everyone quickened their pace. They looked back a few times to see that there were four "Irkens" who were chasing them armed with laser guns. Kree and Dib jumped and dodged them, almost making it look easy, but after awhile, it grew tiring. A laser just missed Zim's back, if only he hadn't moved to the side just a little and letting it go through his waist and his arm.  
  
"I don't get it." Zim panted as they ran. "Why are they attacking Earth without telling ME? Why are they attacking ME?"  
  
"By the sound of your voice." Dib heavily breathed as they ran. "You sound like you don't /want/ them to be here."  
  
"Of course I want them to be here!" Zim scowled. "But of course, I would have liked to be part of the attacking and invading part, not the running-from-the-invasion part."  
  
"We really need to split up!" Kree called out. "Gaz and I will go look for some guns, okay?" She ran and ran.  
  
"And /where/ are you going to find guns?" Zim questioned.  
  
"Well, I suppose we'll /borrow/ some from your friends." Gaz snickered.  
  
Kree and Gaz snickered together and ran off in a different direction while two of the "Irkens" who were chasing them went off and chased them. Zim and Dib stared at each other as they ran. Certainly, this was the last position they wanted to be in.  
  
Zim saw it coming. Dib's back was turned and he could have never have seen it in time: a laser beam was shot toward his back. For this split second he began to think violently on if he should let him die or not. He had already saved Dib's life once before, and because of that, he got a knife shoved into his chest. Then again, Dib and Gaz did save him because they healed him, and Kree saved him a lot of times that he just didn't have time to think about. He knew he should save Dib, just for the sake of Gaz and Kree, but he had a gut feeling that /he/, himself, Zim, didn't want Dib to die.  
  
He shoved Dib to the left while the laser beam only pierced the air. He held his hand out to Dib and let Dib take his, though a bit hesitantly and helped him stand up. Zim urged him to keep on running.  
  
"Why . why did..you ." Dib stuttered staring at Zim with aghast in his eyes.  
  
"Just ask the stupid question!" Zim retorted.  
  
"Why did you push me out of the way?" He finally said.  
  
"JUST ASK "WHY DID YOU SAVE ME"!" Zim yelled.  
  
Dib stayed silent as they kept on running.  
  
Zim only had a little time to think up a lie. "I don't want my enemy killed by someone else other than me." He then added. "Also, I don't think I would stay alive that long if I let you die. because Kree and Gaz ."  
  
Dib eyed him carefully noticing Zim's lying tone and little hesitation.  
  
"Oh my- What the hell is that?" Zim yelled looking at what they were pulling out.  
  
The three Irkens who were chasing them all pulled out a few Irken daggers. Sparks of fear jolted through both their eyes and they began running even more quickly. "Zim, your friends are REALLY annoying." Dib panted.  
  
"Yeah, I've just noticed that."  
  
All of a sudden, Zim saw Dib's shoulder move just a little touching Zim's back, but it looked as if he planned it. Then he saw that Dib was no longer in view to his side. He abruptly turned around and saw Dib on his knees and then falling weakly and slowly to the ground. There was a dagger in the back of his shoulder. Dib reached to his back and tried to pull it out, but he couldn't. Zim ran over to him and pulled it out for him as Dib cried out in pain. It was absolutely excruciating to feel the blade slowly cut out of his flesh.  
  
"Zim ." Dib breathed heavily. "That's the last time I'll have anything to do with you and your daggers."  
  
Zim snorted and helped Dib up. He insisted on helping him run, but Dib was sure that he could still run. They made a quick bolt down the street trying to get away from the Irkens.  
  
"Now, why did you save me?" Zim asked straightforwardly.  
  
Dib glanced at him and lowered his eyes. 'I think I'm going to me honest than you were when I tell you: when someone becomes so close to you, even if it is your arch enemy," Dib rolled his eyes. "They become part of you and who you are . and you can't live without 'em."  
  
They stayed in silence, but not for long, because then . they ran into a corner.  
  
"Well," Dib let out a slight chuckle. "I never expected that I would die with you."  
  
"WHERE IS KREE AND GAZ?" Zim yelled, glaring at Dib for even letting out a chuckle. "WHERE IS THE ANNOYING PEST WHEN WE NEED HER?"  
  
"Hey, watch what you say about Kree-"  
  
"Right on time!" Interrupted a voice. Zim and Dib looked up and saw Kree and Gaz in the windows of the building that they were trapped against. They jumped out, got in front of Zim and Dib and began shooting at the Irkens.  
  
Immediately, two "Irkens" fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Where did you get the guns?" Zim asked.  
  
"We, er, well, the Irkens we met weren't exactly /using/ the guns . they were . too asleep to notice anyway ." Kree grinned.  
  
"We attacked them." Gaz simplified it with a grin on her face.  
  
Kree tried to shoot at the last Irken but no lasers would come out. She shook it a few times, as a piece came tumbling out. She stared at the "Irken" who had his own gun pointed at all of them.  
  
"WE HAVE TO RUN!" Gaz yelled.  
  
"Kree, Dib is hurt! He needs help!" Zim shouted.  
  
Kree turned around abruptly. "What happened? What did you do?" She snapped.  
  
"He . he saved my life ."  
  
Kree looked at Dib was holding the back of his shoulder. He was leaning against the building, but his legs were becoming too weak to hold himself up. She ran over to him and put his arm around her.  
  
"We'll run together, okay Dib? We have only a little more to go." Kree spoke gently to him.  
  
Dib nodded as he and her started walking, and it turned into a run. Zim and Gaz followed as the "Irken" began to chase them. Soon, the lasers stopped and Gaz turned around quickly and saw him pull out another gun.  
  
"What the hell is that?" She cursed.  
  
It was a human gun.  
  
Kree heard the gun shot, but she couldn't react to it. Her main priority was to get Dib to safety. It was like a missile that tore through her skin and burned her insides as it landed in her back. She almost fell, and Dib felt her falling. He almost screamed when he saw blood pouring out of her back.  
  
"Relax, Dib . I'm fine ."She panted as she started to run with him again.  
  
"A wall collapsed on you! You've been shot by a bullet! And you're fine????"  
  
"Just my luck." She smirked. "We're being attacked by aliens and out of all the lasers out there, I get hit by a bullet."  
  
"It's right there!" Zim yelled as they quickened their pace, ran through the sidewalk to Zim's door, and the Parent Decoys let them in and they slammed the door. They didn't stay there, because, aliens do have the right to crash through your house. They went down through the new "secret entrance" to his lab. However, Zim looked out the window just once. and saw that the sun had barely even risen. this was the dawn of a nightmare.  
  
**did ya like it?** **plz review!** **Kree** 


End file.
